


Kiss It All Better

by snowbunnylester (xrosepetalsx)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Blood, M/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2070795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xrosepetalsx/pseuds/snowbunnylester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is murdered and Phil kills a man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss It All Better

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: In no way do I pretend that this is real or cast aspersions on Dan or Phil.
> 
> My hand literally slipped and _I am SO SORRY_. This piece is meant to be a kind of stream-of-consciousness, dreamlike thing, and the tenses are supposed to be a little out of whack. _Please_ head the _warnings_ as I do not wish to upset anyone.
> 
> I was in the car listening to this song ([x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8-GB724G1Ks)) on the way home from a midnight drive and my brain just kind of started writing this, so the minute I got home, I kind of just…continued to write it? Uh, yeah, so that’s what happened. It’s not supposed to be completely coherent, and I do apologize for…well writing it, and do not blame you if you decide to skip out on this one. Tbh, I'm not entirely sure I should be posting it.

It’s the sound of a gunshot ringing through Phil’s ears that forces him out of bed, and his eyes pop open and his heart starts pounding and he’s out his bedroom door in seconds.

He doesn’t think, doesn’t feel, doesn’t consider anything at all, just moves until his feet have stumbled over his doorstep and he finds an unknown figure standing in his hall way with a smoking gun.

His vision goes red and he launches himself at the man, tackling him to the floor, the gun clattering away somewhere next to them, and out of the corner of his eyes he sees Dan.

His heart literally stops in his chest and he chokes back a sob as tears fill his vision because Dan isn’t alright. He’s on the ground, and he’s clutching at his side, and there’s blood already pooled all around him.

Phil feels rather than hears the unknown assailant jump out from under him, and with trembling hands, Phil grabs the gun and points it at the man’s back and pulls the trigger, and he doesn’t know what’s come over him, only knows that Dan is lying bleeding on the ground and it’s all this man’s fault.

Dan groans, and Phil rushes over, yanking Dan’s arms away from the wound in his side, and Phil really starts sobbing then, pressing his owns hand’s over Dan’s wound and applying pressure he didn’t know he had.

“Dan Dan Dan…” he starts crying, but Dan only shushes him, petting Phil’s arms with blood soaked hands.

“It’s alright, it’s okay, it’s alright Phil,” he’s saying but his eyes are shining and it’s _not alright_ and they both know it but Dan’s saying the words anyway, and Phil leans over and peppers Dan’s face in kisses because _it’s not alright and it’s never going to be alright_ and _what is Phil going to do now?_

“Phil,” Dan is saying, and Phil’s head snaps up and away from Dan’s face and he stares at Dan with a watery smile that says _I’ll do anything for you_ , and Dan smiles back and says “Kiss me, I don’t want to go,” and Phil does just that.

Their lips meet and it’s a soft kiss and it’s tender and it’s filled with love but it’s also filled with tears and snot and blood because Dan’s got his hands pressed against Phil’s cheeks and they’re both crying and Phil doesn’t know what to do with himself.

“I don’t want to go,” Dan repeats when Phil finally pulls away and Phil shushes him and this time its Phil telling Dan everything is going to be okay, but they both know it’s not.

It’s never going to be okay.

“Stay with me,” Dan says. “Stay with me until I fall asleep.”

Phil can only nod.

Phil could only nod. That’s all he’d been able to do, and when Dan had died in his arms, he’d finally called the police and an ambulance and when the police snapped the handcuff’s around his wrists with sad little look’s on their faces, Phil could still only nod.

“ _You have the right to remain silent_ …”

And now it’s only a dream, a dream that Phil has to re-live every night as he lays on the crappy bed of his cell, and still…all he can do is nod. 


End file.
